


Castiel Cracks

by FanficIsLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Destiel - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Wings, angel - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, cracks, kiss, wing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks it's funny when Cas gets angry.<br/>Cas disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Cracks

"C'mon, Cas!" Dean whined loudly, purposely trying to annoy the angel, "Talk to me!"  
"I have no intentions of doing that any time soon." Cas said without turning around, a streak of annoyance apparent in his voice.  
"But you just did! You spoke to me!" Dean was grinning like a child.  
Castiel did not respond.  
"Come onn!" Dean held the sound, "I'm sorry for whatever I did. Will you please just talk to me? We need to work on this case."  
Castiel did not respond.  
Dean gave up trying to speak to Cas and began throwing small, colourful sweets at him.  
"Stop it." Cas commanded.  
Dean did not comply, but began throwing multiple at a time.  
After being hit several times, the angel could no longer stand it.

He turned around suddenly and in a flash he had the eldest Winchester pinned to the wall by his shirt.  
"I said stop it." Cas spoke clearly and expressionlessly, staring into Dean's eyes as he did so, "You Winchesters don't know when to follow orders, do you?"  
A few silent moments went by. Their eyes remained locked and the tension was building.  
Dean wasn't sure but he thought the room definitely felt a lot warmer.  
Without thinking, Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean.

As he was about to pull back, he felt Dean's lips press against his.  
Cas' mind whirred.  
Was this happening?  
He thought that perhaps it was a dream but that didn't stop him from stepping closer to Dean and pressing his body against the other man's, being sure not to break the kiss.  
The angel removed his hand from the Winchester's clothes and found himself with his back against the wall almost instantly.  
The kiss deepened and became much more passionate all of a sudden.

Dean absentmindedly gripped Cas' trench coat and fumbled around with it to get it off the angel.  
Simultaneously, Cas was taking off Dean's layers.  
Cas knew Dean wore a lot of layers but never saw it as a problem until now.  
When both Cas and Dean were only wearing pants, Cas flipped them again so Dean's back was against the cool wall.  
Cas stood back to admire Dean for just a few seconds but it was a damn good few seconds.  
Dean pulled Cas back, missing the angel's heat and body surrounding him.  
Cas' hands roamed Dean's perfect body from his broad shoulders to his waist.  
Cas felt hot hands grip his waist tight seconds after.  
They were both so into it that they didn't notice the younger Winchester walk in and yell "GUYS!".  
Cas smirked seductively at Dean as Sam walked out of the room and he knew that they wouldn't be doing much work on the case tonight.

"That was--" Dean couldn't think of a word worthy of such an experience, "Wow."  
He leaned back against the angel's chest.  
"You know what, Dean?" Cas' voice came, "You should make me angry more often."  
Dean chuckled and, for a second, he swore he saw dark wings surround the two of them.


End file.
